


To Be (F)Earless

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [67]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Loveless Fusion, Jealousy, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Cloud has, at some point during the night,lost his ears and tail.Genesis isnothappy.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 181





	To Be (F)Earless

**Author's Note:**

> No real knowledge of Loveless is necessary, except to know that it is a reality where everyone is born with cat ears and a tail that they loose after loosing their virginity.

Genesis was glaring at Strife again, and Angeal was busy rolling his eyes at him for it. 

“Honestly, Genesis, you need to let it go. As long as it doesn’t affect his performance, who and **when** Strife has sex is none of our business. And Strife’s missions have never been done with anything less than exemplary quality.” It wasn’t the first time Angeal had needed to say that since they’d entered the training observation room and spotted Strife without his ears. Angeal doubted it’d be the last. 

Genesis snorted back at him, his eyes still not turning away from where they were fixed on Strife. “This has nothing to do with Strife’s recently lost ears, Angeal, don’t be ridiculous. I just feel that his form is poor today. Rather embarrassing so for a Soldier Third, really. He needs to learn that his new rank comes with an image that needs to be maintained. He can have all the… fun he likes on his own time, but he still shouldn’t allow himself to be distracted from what _really_ matters.” 

Angeal sighed and turned his gaze to the Soldier currently practicing in the training room below them, noting that there was nothing at all wrong with his form. In fact, Angeal was a little impressed at the skill Strife was displaying in his movements, fluid and quick without losing any of the necessary strength to complete them. Done studying the Soldier for any sign of flaw, Angeal began studying his friend out of the corner of his eye. He inwardly winced at the strong grip Genesis had on the novel on his hand, and the way that’s his friend’s attention was not on it but on the man below. Genesis’s teeth were gritted and his eyes narrowed as he stared not at Cloud’s arms or body or anything to do with the moves that he was making, but at his head or just above his ass. Where his ears and tail had been, just a day before. 

Angeal sighed again, inwardly this time. This was going to be a long few days. Genesis had been chasing after the young blond practically from the moment that Zack had introduced him to them, and to see the ears and tail that Genesis had so coveted be taken by someone else…. It wasn’t something that Genesis was going to be getting over anytime soon. 

He jumped when Genesis suddenly sat up with a vicious curse, his eyes flying up his forehead when he saw Genesis actually discard his copy of Loveless to the side as he walked closer to the window and looked down. 

Angeal hurried to direct his gaze downward himself, searching for what had upset Genesis so badly. Even as he searched, he could hear Gen cursing whatever (or whoever?) it was for being a ‘Son of a Shiva damned _cunt!_ ’ 

He got his answer when his eyes found Sephiroth, striding with an almost predatory, relaxed gate toward Strife. Sephiroth, who had had his ears and tail for as long as Angeal had known him. Sephiroth, who had still had them just the other day when Angeal had passed him in the corridor. Sephiroth, who had never shown any interest in losing them.

Sephiroth, who no longer had them now. 

Sephiroth, who, upon reaching a Strife who had temporarily paused his training, reached out to stroke the hair from Cloud’s face with an obvious familiarity, the way that only a lover would. 

Nervously taking stock of the friend that stood beside him and had now transcended into a being of pure, shaking rage, Angeal cursed every Gaia-forsaken moment that had led him to this point in his life as he braced himself for the explosion. 

It was going to be a doozy.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Easter egg for those that do know the series: Fearless is indeed Cloud's pairing name, but who matches him is still a mystery. Could be Sephiroth, could be Genesis. Who knows?


End file.
